Love Painted Black
by Anon Entry
Summary: :Yaoi/Yuri: With Sakura and Tomoyo deep in love - though neither have come out and said it - Syaoran Li finds another relationship shattered. Will an unlikely someone, namely Eriol Hiiragizawa, be able to show him that love isn't truely Painted Black?
1. Heartbreak

[A/N: Ohaya minna!! ^_^ (I know what you're thinking: "… … …" o_O;; Or maybe that's just what I'm thinking…or not thinking… *crickets chirp*) *ahem* Anywhoosles, I would like to first say: Do not read this unless you are perfectly okay with Yaoi. Although there is none in the first chapter, there will be in chapters to come. I might even throw in some Lemony-goodness just for good measure ^_~ … … Forgive me if I don't update regularly, I, in truth, don't know even where I am going to lead this story (so, if you have any ideas, please tell me! *ish begging*), and this is simply a spur of the moment deal that I came up with while reading some CCS FanFics. Please forgive the OOC-ness, I haven't been watching the show long, and, though I love it so far, I haven't had time to properly get to know any of the characters. (Besides, Li-chan and Eriol-kun are so kawaii, ne? ^_^)]

Warnings: Yaoi and Yuri couplings, Major OOC-ness, and loads of Melodrama/Angsty-goodness to go around!

Disclaimers: ;-; I don't own CCS. I just like playing around with them, they're a helluva lot more fun than Barbie's! ^_^;; So sue me. … … … okay, so don't sue me. I'd like to keep what little money I have, thank you.

Title: Love Painted Black 

**_Chapter I: With her. With Tomoyo._**

LI SYAORAN'S POV:

Winter had befallen Japan, covering it with a blanket of sparkling white snow. Every last tree was left bare and exposed, as each of its leaves had been swept away by the particularly fierce wind of the cold season. The sky was filled with dark clouds, shadowing the morning sun and giving the promise of snow soon to come. The school year had started many months ago, and the drone of a teacher's voice had become all but habitual, never fully managing to reach her listening students…

"Li!" A hissed whisper came from in front of me, just before a small piece of folder paper landed silently on my desk. Blinking at the back of Sakura's brown haired head, I slowly looked down and unfolded the offending paper. 

Scrawled in messy handwriting, hurriedly sketched across the paper, was a quick note. One that read:

                _Li-kun,_

_                 Tomoyo-chan and I are going to walk home together… She said she had some new costumes for me to try out ^_~ _

_     Gomen, maybe I'll go to the lake with you tomorrow. Sorry to intrude upon our plans!_

_            -Ja ne! 3_

I slowly nodded, letting the letters blur on the page as I absently stared down at it. It was happening. She was not mine anymore. As much as I tried to deny it, as much as I tried to convince myself that her heart was with me, I knew it wasn't. It was with her.

With her.

With Tomoyo.

I had known, for how long? Ever since I had seen the dark haired girl chatting with Sakura. Ever since I had seen her stare. At first I had thought it was normal for best friends to look at each other like that, but then I saw it was the same look that Meiling often gave me when she thought no one was looking…and I then knew it was love. 

The love that I don't deny I could not return to my cousin, the love that I knew would eventually destroy all those it touched…but that's what love is, isn't it? Horribly destructive. Painted pink, giving the illusion of happiness and joy, when in truth pain and malice lurk in the depths of this simple four lettered word.

Love.

Love, love, love, love, love.

As I roll it on my tongue I cannot get the feel of it. It's so forlorn, so empty. Like a promise that refuses to be kept. It's true, though, isn't it? It _is_ a promise that refuses to be kept. I had loved my family, and they sent me away to train so I could capture the cards. It was my duty…it was my curse. I had loved Yukito, but he had refused me, insisting that it was only his power I was attracted to.

And I had loved Sakura.

But she was Tomoyo's. Plain and simple. How could I ever have hoped to claim the Mistress of the Cards?

She turns her head slightly, giving me a dazzling smile that I know all to well. She's hiding from me again. She doesn't want to hurt me. But she has. She has, and she doesn't even know it.

"Li?" She blinks innocently, tapping my shoulder as I am jerked from my inner musings to come face to face with her sparkling eyes.

Blink, blink, blink. "Nani?"

She giggled. "C'mon, the bell rang, you should go!" ^_^

Tomoyo stood behind her, a gentle smile donning her own features, that look in her eyes that screamed desperate love…

"See ya later!" Waving, she and Tomoyo were disappearing out the door, skipping on their way to try out the newest costumes.

I nodded dully again, watching them skip away happily, waiting until I could hear naught but the steady tick of the clock that rested just above the door.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Tick… It was then that I felt as though time itself had slowed down, the incessant noises of spanned time becoming a mere echo that prowled somewhere deep in the back of my mind, prophesy to the sudden shattering that seemed to wrack my soul.

Then, as though time was wrenched back into proper count, the hands of the clock continued their noisy, inexorable travel around, arching into a full circle, counting away relentlessly. The agony of something inside me ripping apart and slowly dying, was suddenly dragged forefront. My heart. She had taken it with her as she stepped merrily from the room, best friend in tow…Sakura, Mistress of the Cards, had captured my heart, and run away with it. I felt almost strangely detached from my body.

After moments of watching the door as I - through my mind - replayed her skipping out as though it would be the last time I would ever see her, I was  aware of someone watching me. An intense gaze that I felt cause a tingle to run rampant up my spine. And so I turned, confronting the offending stare with a feral glare that told them to back off…

…it was Eriol.

[ A/N: ^_^;; Well, what do 'yall think so far? I know, I know…it's short, and not so good, but gimme a break, I tried! ;-; Lots of angsty-goodness on poor Li-chan's part, ne? *gets pelted with rotten vegetables* Wai! Don't hurt me S+S fans! …don't worry though E+S fans, there'll be plenty Yaoi goodness coming up, but Y'know, I had to set the right mood, ne? o_O;; Okee…and for the lack of anything else to say, I will leave you off with: REVIEW PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS YAOI, REVIEW!]


	2. Running Away

[A/N: Warble! ;-; *dabs at misty eyes* You love me! You really Love me! *overdramatic sniffing shall ensue* … … … *ahem* Jeez, I didn't think I'd actually get another chappie out this soon… x_X;; Oi, don't get used to it though fans (*nonchalant coughing is heard in the background*) it won't happen often. You see, on a daily basis I'll switch loyalties from one Anime to the next, therefore losing my motivation to finish the story. Therefore many will be hung up on hiatus for a looong time… ^_^;; 'tis not my fault, I swear!! Anywhoosles, this again isn't a very yaoi-filled chappie…but I swear it's coming soon! Don't hate me! ;-; *holds up banner that says: "Violence is not the answer!!"* ^_^;; eh heh heh…anyway, *huggles Eriol-kun and Syao-chan* Wai… this chapter is done in Third person. Sometimes I'll randomly switch person's when doing different chapters, but I'll always put who's POV it is from if it is in first person. ^_^ Hoo-kay, on to the fic!!]

Disclaimer/Warnings: Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know the deal. Do I really have to go over this again?

**_Title: Love Painted Black_**

**_Chapter II: Running Away_**

Syaoran hadn't even seen Eriol enter the room, let alone cross it and stand directly behind him. In fact he was vaguely suspicious that the mage had simply appeared there seconds ago, seeing as he had  been watching the door for the last couple minutes…

Then he felt it. A strange warmth that rested gently on his shoulder…

Syaoran's head snapped around, and he glared dangerously at the hand that had found its way onto his shoulder. Mahogany eyes slowly traveled up the length of the offending arm, narrowing slightly on the way, until they rested on the owner's face. "Don't. Touch. Me, Hiiragizawa." He snarled with finality, each word formed into it's own sentence, halting speech giving the air of superiority.

Eriol's smile was sweet, though slightly mocking. "Aa, gomen." ^_^

The dark eyes belonging to the shorter boy narrowed more. "What do you want?"

There was a thick silence that followed, and the weight of Eriol's hand seemed to become heavier and heavier with each moment past. The mage was simply silently observing Syaoran with an intent stare that clearly stated he was completely comfortable with their close proximity.

The little wolf, however, had long ago learned to resent physical contact, and since then only allowed those very close to his heart to be even near him. Therefore, he gave a terse shrug of his shoulders, taking a few seemingly nonchalant steps away before halting and resuming his glare at the mage.

Eriol remained silent, smiling sweetly as always, until Syaoran began to fidget slightly.

"What do you want Hiiragizawa?!" He repeated, though it was more of a growl this time.

"Maa, maa," The mage replied mildly, his fingers folded absently in front of him, a dark curtain of hair shadowing his eyes. "You're in pain, ne?"

Syaoran blinked, thrown slightly off by the bluntness of this question. "… … …" came his oh-so-wordy reply as his mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he opted to simply glare.

And glare he did.

Eriol seemed quite amused by this, and his smile grew…different. "Hai. I see it now. You're the one who was crying."

Syaoran snapped his mouth shut before letting out a growl, then scoffed; "I did no such thing."

Eriol nodded, as though agreeing with himself. "Tell me, my little wolf, did someone break your heart?" Aha. There it was; Syaoran's entire form tensed, and mahogany eyes narrowed further still.

"Why the hell should I tell you?!"

"So, someone did." The brilliant mage concluded, glasses sending off sudden glints in the shadows of the darkened classroom. "I felt pain. Someone in pain. She broke your heart, ne? Sakura-san did…"

Li's fists were at his side, clenched and trembling, his cheeks taking on an enraged red tint. "That's none of your business Hiiragizawa!" He spat, fingers lingering near his pockets where his captured cards resided, though he knew sending the cards up against their creator would do naught. "Did you come here to rub it in my face?!"

The gentle smile disappeared, replaced by a shocked frown. "No, Xiao Lang, I --"

Eriol's sentence could not be finished, seeing as Li interrupted it, his face scrunched into a childish scowl that looked as though he was about to lose all resolve and cry… "Ugh! Just leave me alone!!" With that, he spun around, starting towards the door at a run, eyes squeezed shut tight, fists still clenched. He felt like a coward, fleeing the scene, but he didn't know how much longer he could handle it…how long he could handle this…it was all to much, and dissolving into tears in front of the most powerful mage – not to mention rival of sorts – was probably around first on his list of things that he never wanted to happen. It was still second to losing Sakura, however…

"Li, I --" Eriol tried again, shouting after the boy, who was far gone from sight. "Syaoran … I …" He spoke to the silence, to the darkness, his normally calm and cool expression showing something completely different from the usual façade he wore. "I…" His hand lowered to his side, before the sweet smile returned. ^_^ "Looks like my little wolf needs some cheering up…"

[A/N: Ohohohohohohoho… we all know what that means, coming from Eriol, ne? ^_~ *hentai smirk*]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran didn't have the vaguest idea of how long he had been running, only the simple knowledge that he couldn't keep it up for much longer. The muscles in his legs were screaming in violent protest, and his lungs were burning with a lack of air. His vision blurred slightly with the unshed tears, the only noise vibrating through his ears was the constant slap of his feet against the unforgiving pavement on which he ran.  
  
_It's simple,_ he mused as he darted aimlessly forward, _So elementary a thing as one foot, then another. No more, no less…all you need to keep going. Left, then right. Then again. Why can't life be this easy? Why can't love? A boy, then a girl. It should be uncomplicated, the concept is as such, ne? Then why…why is it so hard?_

His own thundering heartbeat reverberating in the recesses of his chest, each painful inhale sounding of a gasp, each agonizing step after another sending jolts of pain up from the balls of his feet to his thighs where it lingered…the world outside was all but lost to his mind, vanished in the simple feat of running. He paid no heed to where he went, only that he kept moving forward.

It was a strange thing, that he had once believed that to run from your feelings was to be a coward…but it just felt so delightfully empty, with nothing holding you down but gravity itself, so vacant and clear. Soon the pain in his mind and body ebbed away, leaving only the blissful numbness that sent waves of needle-like prickles up both of his legs, slowly spreading through his entire form.

When he finally stopped, his legs collapsing beneath him as he slowly crumpled to the ground, Syaoran found himself in the middle of a large grassy meadow, far far away from anything that had even the smallest semblance to everything that he recognized. Tall bare trees standing stark against the gray, snow blunted horizon were what met his line of vision, an eerily creepy sight indeed. Taking in large gulps of air, Li lay curled into a fetal position, snow and ice stinging his already frozen skin. One cheek was pressed against the ground as he watched his surroundings dully with half closed mahogany colored eyes, his entire figure shivering violently from the assault of artic air.

There was a soft chuckle from somewhere above him, probably residing within the shadow of trees. Turning ever-so-slowly to face the noise, he sent one of his trademark 'stay-away-or-I'll-bite-your-head-off' glares at, but who else, Eriol.

"You--" He took in a short gasp of air, finding himself still at a dire lack of oxygen. "Get--*pant pant*--away--*pant pant*--from--*pant pant*--me!" He had managed to push himself up to his elbows. _I…I shouldn't have run…so far, or so fast…_

"Aa, Li-chan, I mean you no harm!" Came the half-bemused, half-defensive reply, as the reincarnation of Clow Reed himself stepped towards his descendent, smiling like there was nothing amiss. 

Syaoran's fingers dug weakly into the snow as his hands curled into fists in front of him, his chest heaving, his hair falling to shadow the deep brown eyes. "… … Why?"

Eriol blinked, his expression puzzled. "Why what, Li-chan?"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he gave up the notion of sitting up fully and opted instead to simply lean on his arms. "Why did you come? To my school, I mean…"

"Oh, that," ^_^;; Eriol smiled again, shrugging slightly. "The pain. I sensed pain…Heartbreak, I suppose you could call it."

"But…why did you come to me? I'm not the only one who's…who's in pain right now…"

"Your hurt was great." The mage replied solemnly, as his eyes absently traveled towards the sky. "It … ripped a hole in the time/space continuum. A pain so great, that for a second, time itself slowed so greatly it had stopped. Only those with great power have the ability to do that… And you did. I had to come, to know what happened. I still need to know why it happened…or how. The powers that you possess are nowhere near that needed to stop time completely, even for the briefest of moments…" He trailed off, blinking as he looked down upon his descendent, who had lost consciousness in the snow during his audible contemplation.

_He looks like…an angel…_ Eriol mused, whilst kneeling down next to the limp form to lift it into his arms. Li's dark hair was sprinkled with tiny flakes of snow, cheeks vaguely red in the first signs of a fever, skin cold and pale, lashes fluttered shut, ghosting against his cheeks. He looked adorably boyish, loosing all of the tough façade and aloof manner that he held up as a barrier to the rest of the world.

_Why,_ the mage's own pale-skinned face was graced with a puzzled smile, _is this boy so sad? He knows nothing of real pain, nothing of real sorrow…and yet he is so afraid of everyone… Syaoran Li, his name itself means 'little wolf', yet don't wolves, by nature, live in packs? Why, then, does this one seem to hate everyone…Why does he stand alone?_

Is it because every time he opens up, he is let down? …Sakura-kun… you may have shut the final door to his soul by leaving. I only hope I can find the key.

[A/N: Sooo, what do you think? Angsty enough? *gets pelted with rotten fruit again* Wai! ;-; I'm sorry if I kinda got Eriol's character all messed up, but hey, I tried! Give a rabid yaoi fangirl her due! …maa, maa… don't kill me… remember…Violence is not the answer!

…

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WILL LOVE YOU ETERNALLY IF YOU DO!! (P.S. I would LOVE any help from the reviewers … please give me ideas where to lead this story! I'm clueless! ;-; )]


	3. The Blood Cards

[A/N: Muahahahahaha! I have discovered the power of the Thesaurus! All Hail! *bows* it makes me sound so much smarter…^_^;; *ahem* anyway, this chappie came out so much faster than I expected too…Wai…this story is just coming out so easily, it's spiffy! ^_^ … o_O;; This one has a wee-bit more humor in it, cuz I got semi-bored of all the melodrama…;-; again, not much Yaoi, but if I'm gonna stay in character, then I can't have them just suddenly start making out like rabbits in heat, ne? Blegh…and don't worry Daelan, this isn't going to be the stereotypical 'Syaoran gets sick, Eriol takes care of him, Syaoran – whilst sick, in bed – suddenly realizes that he loves Eriol, and they make love like there is no tomorrow'. Pfft…nope, I'm gonna add loads 'o plot twists, and drag this story out until you all can't take it anymore! Muahahahahaha! *gets pelted with rotten fruit* Wai… Yaoi won't be for a couple more chappies then, I suppose…gomen! ;-;]

Disclaimer: *ahem* I don't own Card Captors Sakura….however, Li-chan and Eriol-kun are mine! Muahahahahahahhahaha--- *gets cut off by a barrage of tomatoes, which are thrown by the anonymous fan base* o_O;; Awww…fine, so I don't own them…Happy?! *goes and sulks*

**_Title: Love Painted Black_**

**_Chapter III: The Blood Cards_**

Outside raged a gentle storm, with tiny flakes of the purest white floating from the gray clouds and massing against the vast empty sky. The ground was covered with a soft mantle of snow, look betraying the icy sting that winter truly carried. The wind howled like a lone wolf, its cry melancholy and lingering, and the forgotten sun lay hidden above layers and layers of clouds, morning elapsed into an unrecognizable noon.

Consciousness slowly ascended upon the youngest of the Xiao Lang clan, enveloping him first in a sweet oblivious numbness for a few protracted moments, before bringing about the well-known stabbing pain – a reminder of his earlier exertions. Gradually opening his eyes, he let them adjust to the scant lighting of a familiar room…

Too familiar…

It was his own.

Confusion hit him like a brick wall as he carefully sat up, propping himself upon his elbows and glaring around the room with a look that clearly stated 'I need some answers soon, or I'm likely to kill the first thing I come in contact with'. Who ever said he wasn't a pleasant person?

Fortunately enough for whatever unlucky soul he would have come in contact with, answers meandered through the door only a few brief seconds later. Answers in the form of Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Needless to say Syaoran was overjoyed (sarcasm abounds).

Oh yes, it was turning out to be a WONDERFUL day for our little wolf.

…and it was about to get better…

"Aa, Li-kun, I see you're awake!" ^_^

Syaoran's lip curled slightly, acquiring his trademark scowl. Eyes flickering about, he confirmed that this was indeed his room. In his house… and Eriol was there. In his house. Eriol Hiiragizawa, the reincarnation of Clow Reed himself, was in his house (not to mention his bedroom). Kuso…his head was staring to hurt! "How did you know where I live Hiiragizawa?!"

The mage's pleasant smile was slightly mischievous, as he bluntly brushed off the question and sauntered over towards the immobile boy. "Maa, maa… I see your fever is going down. Quite a feat, to run very nearly nineteen miles without stopping or slowing down…It will be hard to move, I believe…"

"Kuso…" Came the snarled, oh-so-polite reply, which elicited a chuckle from the mage.

^_^;; "You're a stubborn one, little wolf." He gave a disarming smile, which only caused Li's scowl to deepen.

Syaoran's mind was scrambling for an excuse to get out of bed, and away from Eriol. "…I need to get to school…" He abruptly muttered lamely, as he threw the blankets back and slid his legs off the side of the bed…which he immediately regretted, seeing as his muscles screamed in protest from the simple movements.

"It's Saturday. And winter break just started. You wouldn't try to be getting away from me, would you Syaoran?"

The youngest of the Xiao Lang clan growled again. "Don't call me that."

"Call you what? Syaoran? But it is your given name." The mage argued back plausibly, never losing his calm smile.

Mahogany eyes narrowed, as clenched fists pushed Li up into a sitting position. "So?! No one said you could call me by my given name! Not even Sakura did!" He bit his rant short, snapping his jaw shut and turning to face the window.

…he then got the distinct feeling that something was conspicuously wrong, seeing as there was a huge bluish-white, red-eyed bird soaring straight towards them…

With a loud, "Aaah!" He toppled out of the bed, landing in a comical heap near Eriol's feet. "T-the Fly Card?!" he then stuttered, blinking dubiously at the bird, "But…how…?"

"The fly card…" Eriol echoed absently, as he began to move towards the window, his dark eyes a mask of cold calculating penchant.

There was an eerie flash of light, as Li's pendent was suddenly transformed into a sword, and at the same time, Eriol's infamous staff had found its way into his hand. Without even thinking, Syaoran had tossed an incantation scroll into the air, bringing the flat edge of his blade to rest against the yellowish paper as it floated back down… "God of Lightning, lend me your power!" He shouted, as a great, vivid streak of lightning was released from the relatively small sized paper, sending a searing bolt towards the incoming bird.

There was a distinct shattering sound as the lightning ripped through the glass of his bedroom window, sending miniscule shards dancing across the ground. Eriol could do naught but shield himself from the brunt of sharp debris and sudden gusts of icy air, as there came a great cry that sounded of nails against a chalk board. The Fly's colossal form was sent spiraling towards the street below, followed closely by Li, who had leaped out of the window in hasty pursuit.

Landing shakily three floors below, he raised his sword with the bellowed incantation "By the power of Clow Reed, I command you to return to your power confined, Fly!!" There was a pause, as nothing happened. Fly's great red eye slowly began to peel open, as though mocking Syaoran's state of power. Li therefore growled. 'Why won't it become sealed by the incantation? Something…something…wait! Fly is Sakura's card…She transformed it. I need to use the new incantation…' "By the power if the Kinomoto Star, I command you to return to your power confined, Fly!" He commanded now, but still no reaction was elicited.

His brow furrowed, he pulled out another Incantation scroll, throwing it into the air as he again chanted, "God of Lightning, lend me your power!" The Fly card, which was again standing shakily on its feet, was struck down once more, though when it fell, it was rendered unconscious.

Syaoran's frown deepened as he lifted his sword for a third time, though halted in mid downward swing. Unspoken words whispered in the back of his mind, as a new sense of power reverberated through his very being… "By the power which flows through my bloodline, I command you, Fly, to return to your power confined!" The incantation was slightly different, though it flowed from his tongue seemingly as easy. 

There was a moment of complete silence, then the Fly's body seemed to liquefy, snaking through the air towards Li as a card materialized beneath the raised point of his sword. Red wind picked up, spiraling around him as the glowing card gradually faded into view, taking on the image of Fly, the bird's majestic wings folded, it's head bowed.

Tentatively, Li reached his fingers out, taking the card as it slowly began to flutter towards the ground. Power seemed to vibrate through his fingers as they clutched the object, turning it over steadily, revealing the back.

Written in crimson letters, upon an intricate pattern of spider webs woven in black, were three simple words: "The Blood Cards".

[A/N: Muahahahahahahhahaha! How's THAT for a cliffhanger?! ^_^;; Gomen, I couldn't resist! Okay, now there's actually a plot to my story, so I believe I can get going on this. Again, I didn't actually expect this chapter to come out so quickly, but all those lovely reviews gave me such inspiration!! *big, wobbly eyes* I love you all!!! … … … and speaking of love, I need a beta reader desperately! Wai, pleeeeze help me!!]

(Remember all, that little blue button at the bottom of the page is your FRIEND! *points shamelessly towards the "Review" button* ^_^)

The Fly:

http://www2.msstate.edu/~rel4/ccs_c-fly.jpg


	4. And the Plot THICKENS

[A/N: Wai! Much love and glomping is sent to mah wonderful Beta Reader, Daelan! ^_^ Much love, also, to the bliss of a homework-less night in which I am writing this chapter. For once I love my teachers!!! Happiness abounds! o_O;; *ahem* anyway, I would like to start off this chappie by saying, that AGAIN (gomen nasai) there won't be much Yaoi. *extra sniffing and tears* This will NOT be a jump-in-the-sack fic! (as Daelan so aptly put it in her review) I can't stand when people just have two characters – who, I might add, have a certain level of rivalry in the show – become all lovey-dovey with no incentive at all… well, it's kinda a given that Eriol is attracted to Syaoran, (and I have ABSOLUTLY no idea how Syaoran couldn't be head-over-heels for Eriol *dreamy eyes*) but not visa-versa. (;-; ) Wai…character development will be in order, so the Yaoi-goodness could take a while!]

Disclaimer: Fine, fine, make the authoress depressed, remind her that she doesn't own Card Captors Sakura (or Li-chan or Eriol-kun…DAMN! ;-; )

**_Title: Love Painted Black_**

**_Chapter IV: And the Plot Thickens…_**

It was only then that he realized that a great pain had been lacing through his body. Falling to his knees abruptly, using the sword to keep himself at least partially upright, he turned his smoldering gaze towards the window. There Eriol stood, his sun-tipped staff raised and pointed towards the ground, eyes closed behind the large-lensed glasses, his lips moving in an unheard chant.

"An Illusion spell…" Li murmured, recognizing it almost instantly…the mage had been casting a long and complicated spell during Syaoran's battle, which made his fight appear like a group of children playing in the middle of the street, instead of a lone boy combating a gigantic bird. Grumbling out a would-be thanks, he slowly lifted himself into a standing position, contemplating the card in his hands.

He turned it over, the beautiful image of Fly, her wings folded, her head bent, adorned the front…it appeared to be an exact replica of Sakura's own, complete with the glowing red eyes…in fact, he would have been convinced that it _was_ a Sakura card, had the back not so clearly displayed otherwise with its spidery print and crimson tint…

_The Blood Cards…The Blood Cards… _his mind gave a restless chant as he stared down, mesmerized by the delicate intertwining ebony strands of spider web that formed an intricate pattern over an eerily crimson surface. The card was so glossy and smooth that it appeared as though it were covered in liquid…Blood.

Tentatively running a single digit over the surface, he confirmed that it was indeed solid, though it was warmer than an inanimate object should have been…almost as though it had a source of heat all its own. 

He again began to lose his footing due to the sudden reminder of his weakened state, and – with a quick glance up at Eriol's chanting form in the window – he slowly lifted the card, tossing it silently into the air before lifting his sword and bringing the point slamming down upon it. "RELEASE!" He shouted when the tip made impact…

For a brief moment he wondered how the Fly card would adapt to his sword…it would be nearly impossible to mount it like Sakura's sealing wand…the blade would have proved…uncomfortable…to sit upon.

His musings, however, were cut abruptly short as he felt a strange tingling sensation in his back, just between his shoulder blades. Stiffening instantly, he turned his head slowly, eyes wide, to glance over his shoulder…

Two large pearly white wings were what jutted gracefully from his back, feathers fluttering ever so slightly in the crisp winter breeze. He blinked, not once, not twice, but three times. Yup, count 'em. Three times. Three times, with blood red eyes. Instead of his usual liquid brown irises, glowing crimson were in their place; no doubt an attribute given to him by the Fly card. Confusion settled evident upon his scowling features, as he raised an eyebrow and slowly extended the feathered appendages to their full width before gradually folding them back against his body. He repeated the motion again, his head slightly cocked to the side before coming to the conclusion that this was indeed the Fly card's doing.

Carefully, at first, giving the wings slow, measured pumps, he began to feel the strange sensation of being lifted off the ground in a slight whirl of breeze and snow. Unsteadily, he began to ascend higher and higher, slowly making his way towards the window in which Eriol stood.

Finally, upon reaching it, he allowed himself to be held steady by wings spread again to their full breadth, pumping gradually outwards then back in, creating the tiniest of telltale winds, which ruffled his chocolate colored hair and loose navy shirt.

Eriol seemed to snap out of his magic induced trance when he saw the youngest of Li clan fly up towards him with wings that rivaled any angel's. He then blinked in complete surprise. "…Li?" He questioned, leaning closer as though to run his fingers through the feathery appendages.

"Move over Hiiragizawa," Syaoran growled instantly, pulling back slightly from the mage, a faint blush growing on his cheeks, accented darkly by his bright crimson eyes, "I don't want to stay out in the freaking cold all day!"

"Maa, maa," Eriol replied easily, his calm smile again in place as he stepped away from the shattered and charred wall, allowing room for Li to fold his newly acquired wings and clamber in.

Li, however, when clambering in, had felt a strange tug on his mind…an eerie sort of invasion of his inner thoughts…as though someone else was forcing him to obey their intentions and whims. Snapping around, he glared lethally at Eriol, which only brought more attention to his glowing crimson eyes.

The mage blinked, smiling ever-so-politely at the sudden scrutinizing gaze. "Yes, what is it?"

"I…I don't know…" Li growled back, as though struggling with some inner conflict. "I…I can't…"

One more word seemed to bubble on his lips, but there came no sounds, only a sharp intake of air followed by a ostensibly relieved exhale. His smile grew wicked, evil almost…then his mouth opened again. "Ahh. It's been awhile."

Eriol arched an eyebrow. "…Li-kun?" He tried tentatively, watching his descendent warily.

The 'possessed' Li narrowed his red eyes slightly. "You…I know you…" He growled, regarding Eriol with much more interest now. "…Clow Reed… She made us so we could defeat your creations. So we could put you to shame. But who would pass up this phenomenal opportunity? To kill the man instead of the cards?"

Eriol was silent for a few moments before giving his customary smile, which threw off the Fly's confident smirk somewhat. "'She'? Who is 'She'?"

The Fly snorted. "The Mistress never gave us her name. We were to refer to her as Mistress only. You, though, were an focus of her many restless nights…"

Eriol smiled again before nodding, his fingers clutching rather tightly at the sun-tipped staff that stood perhaps a head taller than he. "Aa, I see." Though he indeed he had no idea who this 'mistress' was, he wanted the Fly out of Syaoran's body…and as quickly as possible. He, therefore, voiced his wishes. "I would advise you to leave the form you have possessed and return to your card. 'She' may have created you, but if I am not mistaken I must have taught her how. Your magic is nothing compared to mine; no card's is."

The Fly snorted, waving his hand slightly in the air as he gestured towards Li's body. "You will not hurt me in this form, for you refuse to harm the boy, am I right?" He gave a curt nod, as though agreeing with himself. "And he has magic also. Magic that runs through his blood…he is your kin." The smile was wicked, evil, and horribly eerie…especially when it quirked Li's lips with a sudden madness. "I think it is perfect. He will do just fine." He flexed his wrist slightly, bringing Li's sword up to his eye level, before giving it a deft twirl that lanced dangerously close to Eriol's face, though the mage did naught…he simply glared at the card with gray eyes darkened to ebony.

"You will not." He stated simply before raising the staff in a decidedly defensive manner.

"I believe I will." With that the Fly sprung forward, sword raised in a great arch above his head, crimson eyes gleaming in a manner that clearly stated that he fully intended to kill. With a deft swing, he brought the sword spiraling downwards, aimed for a blow to the head, but was stopped by a powerful force field created of magical energy. "Kuso…" the card murmured before bringing his foot upwards sharply, slamming it with a great deal of force into Eriol's stomach.

Coughing out in surprise, the mage couldn't recover in time to stop the fist that was making a fast track towards his nose…there was a powerful 'crack!' as the blow connected, and Eriol was sent stumbling backwards, his one of the lenses on his glasses now shattered, blood splattering down his face from a broken nose.

"Physically, mage," The card leered mockingly, as he cracked his knuckles, sword laying forgotten several feet away, "This body is stronger than you…and since you refuse to hurt the boy with your magic…" it trailed off, leaving with a  certain sense of impending doom lingering in the air.

As Eriol stood, wiping blood from his upper lip nonchalantly, he smiled down at Li's possessed form, though he could say naught.

Fly laughed, bringing his foot flying upwards again with speed that rivaled even the greatest reflexes. "And now, Clow Reed, you will die…" His fist connected with another sound crack against Eriol's ribs, causing the mage's mouth to open wide, a whoosh of air released from imprisoning lips as speckles of crimson liquid splattered, warm, against Li's cheek…

The card jolted backwards, unable to make the finishing blow as something akin to a scream ripped through his lungs. Throwing its head backwards, he stared at the ceiling as a growling and utterly enraged voice telepathically boomed through the room; '_What the HELL do you think you're doing stealing my body, Card?!_' Li's form gave a violent shudder as suddenly the wings that fluttered from his back disappeared with a sparkle of light, crimson orbs fading to vibrant brown.

Syaoran collapsed to the ground as the single card materialized before him, floating gently through the air before landing softly on the carpeted floor. Looking up silently at Eriol, the youngest Li clan member stifled a gasp at the mage's broken and bloody state.

"You…I…I did that to you?"

[A/N: Well? What do you think? ^_^;; for any of you who are confused…the Fly card took over Li's body, though surprisingly Li was able to fight back. *solemn nod* Yup yup… and I leave off with these simple words: REVIEW AND I WILL FOREVER BE IN YOUR DEBT! ^_~ Jaa!]

The Fly: 

http://www2.msstate.edu/~rel4/ccs_c-fly.jpg


	5. Denial Abounds

[A/N: Hiya all! ^_^;; I see you liked my last chappie! Wai! I'm…so…happy!! o_O;; Hmm…just a few things to share with you that you'll need to know to understand this chapter: Syaoran lives in his own apartment in Japan, cuz his clan sent him there to capture the Clow Cards all alone (he had to have _somewhere_ to live, ne? I believe this point is vastly overlooked in the series.)… I do believe that he has a butler named Wei, also, although that might just be the side effect of reading WAY to many FanFics with false information. Oh well, if they can be wrong, so can I. Wei -well, MY Wei- is a sort of old, irate butler that is like Li's 'father', in the sense that he takes care of Syaoran. Although Wei knows better than to get emotionally involved with Syaoran (mostly because he knows that Li refuses almost all emotional contact), he gossips worse than an old woman. This will be imperative to the plot line – or so I'm planning – so bare with me here folks! ^_^;; Also, kata is a form of morning exercises preformed by many swordsman of ancient Japan. It is believed to free your mind of any troubles, while improving your skills…or something like that x_X;; *ahem* Anyway, enjoy!!]

Disclaimer: I own CCS!! Muahahahahaha-- *choke* x_O Iiieeeeeeeeee…. Okay, so maybe I don't…. *sob*

//blah// = thoughts… x_X;; This chappie wouldn't upload right, no matter how many times I tried, so whenever I put it in italics, it would just ignore it… Blegh…so I had to use those little //'s…

**_Title: Love Painted Black_**

Chapter V: Denial Abounds 

_(Sorry, I couldn't think of a better chapter title…)_**__**

"You…I…I did that to you?"

Eriol's kind smile remained in place as he staggered backwards, latching onto the wall for support. "Maa, maa… you had no control over what you were doing… it isn't your fault."

The shorter boy scowled, scrambling into a standing position, the Blood Card tucked deep into one of his pockets without a second thought. "Why…why didn't you fight back?!"

The mage looked slightly amused. "Because I could have seriously hurt you, my little wolf…"

Syaoran brushed the 'my little wolf' comment off with a slight growl, then proceeded to point to Eriol's obviously broken ribs. "But you got beaten to a pulp! I could have handled a little sleep spell or something…" He snarled, his large sword suddenly transformed back into a red tassel with small black ball.

The amused expression deepened. "Are you starting to worry about me Syaoran? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were beginning to actually like me!"

Li's eyes were instantly fixed into 'Death Glare' mode, though they were cast slightly to the side. "Don't flatter yourself Hiiragizawa," he scoffed, shifting slightly from foot to foot. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the words died instantly on his lips as the mage pitched forward suddenly, a fit of weakness wracking his bloodied body. Acting upon natural instinct, Syaoran immediately caught Eriol, his cheeks a bright crimson flush. "My god," he mumbled whilst dragging the barely conscious boy over to his bed, "You're heavier than you look…"

"You're no light load yourself Li-kun," A slightly mischievous smile played on the mage's lips, "And when have you looked at me long enough to predict how much I weigh?" Now Eriol was smiling lazily, like a Cheshire cat. It most defiantly was a smile that promised trouble, if you know what I mean. ^_~

Syaoran was beet red in an instant, hastily shoving the covers over Eriol's form as he grumbled out something that sounded suspiciously like "…Million-year-old hentai…"

"Now now Syaoran-kun, its not nice to talk about your elders that way…"

This earned the poor beaten mage an extremely dangerous Death Glare, though he brushed it off with a simple smile. Syaoran's eye twitched slightly. "… … … I would have thought you would have lost consciousness by now … … …" Came the little wolf's oh-so-subtle reply.

"Maa, maa… " Eriol's smile was somewhat pained. "Actually, I'm on the verge right now…"

Syaoran was tapping his foot impatiently. "Che. I'm going to go get Wei…He can call the hospital…"

His words were cut short when the mage shook his head. Li blinked, raising his eyebrow. "…Don't call the ambulance, Li-kun," He insisted softly.

Syaoran resisted the urge to scratch his head. "Nani?"

"I'm…" Eriol smiled sheepishly as his eyes began to drift closed, the blessing waves of unconsciousness finally washing over him, "I'm terribly afraid of hospitals…" And sleep claimed him.

A large sweatdrop rolled down the side of Li's face as he watched Eriol snore lightly through half-lidded eyes filled with exasperation. "…baka…" He muttered before turning around without a second glance backwards and trotting out towards the small kitchen of his spacious apartment.

"Good to see you are awake Master Li," A kindly old man stated from his position in the kitchen. "I am making some soup. It should help your cold." He turned around, expression somber. "And your fight has ended I see?"

Syaoran started slightly, staring down at the ball and tassel that had just minutes ago been his powerful sword. "Hai…you knew?"

Wei nodded, turning back towards his cooking. "The bandages are in the closet by your training room." He said simply, a hidden smile quirking old lips. "And the pain medicine is there as well. It would be courteous to return the favor of helping your guest out when he is unwell."

The old butler's comment hit Li like a brick wall as a flush spread across his cheeks. //O_f course… Hiiragizawa took care of me when…when…yesterday.//_ "Hai…" He stuttered, starting off towards the largest room in his apartment; the training flat.

It was a rather vast room, consisting of nothing but plain white walls and matted flooring. Hidden behind a trick wall were shelves and shelves of weapons; mostly ancient Chinese and Japanese swords, daggers, arrows and the like, hung elegantly as though they were decorations instead of tools he used each day in his morning kata… he frowned as he realized that today had been the first day in over a year that he hadn't been up before dawn exercising his physical skills. He would have to come back later and make up for lost time.

But not now. Turning, he opened the small closet stocked full with gauze wrap, medication, cleaning alcohol…just about anything to heal an ailing body. Loading his arms full of many of each, he carefully started back towards the bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fists flew through the empty air in rapid succession. Left, then right. Beads of sweat flew off of lightly tanned skin, throwing sparkles into the atmosphere around a single boy, fixed upon the lone intent of beating some invisible force.

A foot flashed upwards next, then another twirl of lightning fast movements that ended in Li Syaoran folded into a crouched position close to the ground, glistening skin shining slightly over his bare chest that rose and fell rapidly.

His kata had always been a particularly strenuous experience…but today he was pushing himself to his limits. Anything to clear his tangled, utterly confused mind.

_//How could I have let myself be beaten…I was to weak…To let that Card take over my body…I have to get stronger!! I lost control…I could have killed someone…I could have killed…him…_//

He had retrieved two Kodachi's from the shelf, both were well crafted ancient Japanese Short Swords. The weapons were mostly used in pairs, their small size giving the advantage of speed and a better defense; they had always been one of his favorite weapons…

_//Why?! Why did he refuse to hit me back? I could have killed him! Why did he not want to hurt me so bad??//_

A single blade darted through the air so fast that it was a mere silver slash, followed closely by its brother Kodachi.

//What is it about him…why do I get so flustered whenever he is around?? Like some damn schoolgirl in love…//

The blades became faster, a river of liquid silver flashing occasionally through the air as Syaoran danced swiftly about the room, as though weaving some sort of intricate pattern along the floor.

//But…but I love Sakura…right? With all my heart…with all my heart…with all my …heart…// 

Brows knotted together, he didn't even notice as the shoji door slowly slid open with much less than a simple 'swish!' and 'thud.'. Another silver flash was seen, Li's intricate dance of movements never ceasing as dark blue eyes regarded him intently.

//Damn him…damn Hiiragizawa! Why can't he just leave me alone?! I just want to be…alone…all alone… Just left alone…//

//Alone…// 

The deafening echo of a single pair of hands clapping suddenly split the heavily laden silence. Syaoran's head snapped to the side and he was glaring inaudibly at the owner of those said hands… "What. Do. You. Want. Hiiragizawa?"

^_^;; "Maa, maa… I see you get very irritable when doing kata." The mage stepped – or rather, hobbled – across the threshold, his good-natured smile donning the porcelain featured face.

"Humph." Came the intellectual reply. "You shouldn't be up."

The smile came with a wince. "I am fine, my little wolf, I used some of my magic to heal my broken bones. All I have now are some bruises…"

Syaoran's gaze was instantly averted to the swords in his hands. Seeing Eriol's pain only reminded him of his own weaknesses…his own weaknesses that caused him to hurt others. It was then and there that Li promised himself that he would _never_ let another card take over his body.

For the sake of those he…he…

For the sake of others.

[A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA! Denial abounds!! Woo-hoo! x_O;; *chokes* (for those of you who were wondering, he was going to say 'For the sake of those he loved' … but he didn't… cuz then that would be avoiding my rant on character development last chapter, ne?) *ahem* Anyway, sorry 'bout the particularly dull chappie… I'll make next one's more interesting, I promise! *hands out Lemon Pocky to all of her reviewers* Wai! ^_^ I wuv you!!!]


	6. Pride Stands Alone

[A/N: ^_^;; Okee Brennend, no more authors notes in the middle of the story, I promise! *waves little white flag around in the air* … o_O;; *ahem* Anywhoosles, it sure took me a while to get this chappie out… Eype…I just discovered the wonders of Fushigi Yuuigi!! Yay!! Tasuki/Chichiri is the best pairing, no da! ^_^;; Yuppers…so, back to CCS… *pauses for moment of ranting:* I'm so sad!! I was at a store, and I found a deck of Clow Cards, and I wanted to get it really bad cuz I'm not really an expert on the cards, and I need to know what cards there are so I can make this story more realistic, but I didn't have $30…*overdramatic sniffing shall ensue* Oh well. *pointed glare at parents* Time for the story!]

Disclaimer: Blegh. I don't own Card Captors Sakura. [Insert typical yet humorous whining of the Authoress here.]

**_Title: Love Painted Black_**

**_Chapter VI: Pride Stands Alone_**

"Go back to bed, Hiiragizawa. I'm in the middle of training." Li bit out impatiently, the twin swords drifting slowly to opposite sides as he refused to meet Eriol's charming navy colored gaze.

The mage's smile was flawless, hiding any semblance of emotion save happiness. Instead of complying and leaving, he simply sat down on the floor near the wall. ^_^ "I think it's more fun to watch my kawaii little descendent practice his kata than to sleep…"

Syaoran snorted, relenting faster than he himself thought he would have…no need for Eriol to start coming up with reasons to stay that would embarrass him, ne? "Fine. Just, don't bug me."

The mage nodded silently, his dark eyes glittering with something akin to mischief as he folded slender fingers in his lap and bit back a yawn.

Syaoran turned his back to Eriol, resolutely sliding into a crouched position before starting again in his whirl of lightning fast movements. It wasn't more than a few minutes later, however, that his movements stopped abruptly and he landed graciously in a defensive stance in the middle of the room, his eyes darting around nervously.

"So you sense it too?" Eriol questioned amiably, his eyes closed in seeming content as he slowly stood.

"Hai." Li nodded curtly, his tensed body never once budging an inch even as his eyes continued their incessant darting and his senses were suddenly unleashed, mapping out through the apartment, trying to locate the source of strange energy.

Then, abruptly, after minutes of tense, awkward silence, the shoji door slid open to reveal a tall, silent young girl wearing odd triangular tipped, knee high blue boots and a Chinese style double tailed fighting gi with a crimson diamond standing stark in the middle of her chest. Her sapphire/white hair was pulled up into twin-looped tails atop her head, the rest flowing down in a straight wave. Sharp, large cerulean eyes were narrowed, her hands, clad in fingerless gloves, were already clenched into fists as she started towards Li, an almost unnatural smirk curling her lips.

"The fight card…" He breathed as she came to a stop in front of him, bowing slightly; formally requesting a match.

"Li-kun," Eriol suddenly called, his ever-present smile fixed into a slight frown. "It wouldn't be wise to accept her challenge. You've been pushing your limits right here, and the Fight Card will be more than you can handle. I can sense the presence of another card here also…an elusive one…"

Syaoran scowled. "I can handle myself Hiiragizawa." He snarled, laying the two swords down onto the ground to initiate a fair fight, both weaponless. "Besides, the Fight Card will fight weather I accept her challenge or not." And with that, he returned the bow, and they both sprang forward.

Two fists connected suddenly in midair with every amount of force shoved into the single attack; both fighters aiming to size up their opponents strength before beginning the actual fight. A metallic crunch of bones being shattered rang through the silence with a near deafening effect, as the two fighters then sprung backwards a good distance to inspect the damage that had been dealt for a quick moment.

The Fight Card's knuckles were bruised badly, the muscles in her hand twitching slightly in agony that now jolted through her arm. Syaoran, however, was in much worse shape.

With a start, he realized that indeed it had been _his_ bones that had been broken, shattered in many spots, though none of the shards were quite out of place. Blood ran down to his fingertips, dripping in steady splatters across the ground, his hand altogether too numb to register any real pain.

"Itte…" He murmured absently, letting his ruined fist drop to his side as he clenched his other and slid into a defensive stance. The Fight Card did the same.

Eriol's sun-tipped staff suddenly materialized into his pale hand, raised over his head in preparation to cast a spell in aid to his descendent when suddenly the little wolf shot him a Death Glare™, shaking his head.

"I can handle this, Hiiragizawa!" He shouted, his jaw set defiantly, his dark eyes glimmering in determination.

//_Why is he always so stubborn? What does he have to prove?? Is it his pride that refuses to let him accept my help?…or does he really just hate me that much?_// Eriol reluctantly lowered the staff, as, in a whirl of blue, the fight card was upon his descendent once again.

Punches and kicks flashed through the air, the intricate patterns of dodging and attacking wove a mystical dance across the floor as both fighters remained determined, unwilling to lose the fight, though it looked as though the Fight Card had the upper hand. 

A left hook caught Syaoran abruptly, squarely in the jaw. Reeling from the sudden impact, the youngest of the Li clan could to naught to defend against the booted foot that slammed then into his gut, sending his body soaring backwards, coming to an abrupt and shattering stop when his back struck the far wall.

Eriol was rooted to the spot, his mouth slightly agape, navy eyes wide behind his glasses. Raising his staff again, the words of a spell begin to spill quickly from his lips before Syaoran could voice any protest. With a start though, his staff clattered soundly to the ground…the fight card had grabbed Li by the neck and hoisted him upwards so that his body blocked any magic the mage could throw at her…

Eriol's eyes narrowed slightly. He remembered the fight card well…in fact, it had been the one that he had spent the most time on creating. He instilled within the card a warrior's sense of honor, spirit, and strength…he had created it to fight, but only until she had defeated an enemy…he had taught it not to cheat or continue a battle that she had already won. He had taught her never to kill.

And here she was, using his descendent as a shield like a coward, after she had shattered the bones in his hand and beaten him until he couldn't move…

What kind of monsters were these cards? What kind of monster had 'She', the 'Mistress' been?

There was a moment of utter silence, suspense dragged in a long stretch as time slowly ticked by, Eriol not daring to move an inch as the Fight seemed to contemplate her next action when there was a sudden, solid, wet sounding crunch of flesh upon flesh.

Syaoran's elbow made solid contact with the Fight's jaw, every last inch of power within him dealt through that single blow, sending her stumbling backwards, sapphire eyes dazed and wide. Standing up and whipping around, the youngest of the Li clan suddenly held in his hand his large magical sword, transformed from the simple ball and tassel.

"By the power which flows through my bloodline, I command you, Fight, to return to your power confined!" The sealing incantation rang through the air with an unconditional superiority that accompanied the swift downward swing of the sword as it came to a jerking halt on a rectangle of myriad colors, red wind circling around, whipping through the small room, forcing the Fight card to liquefy into a stream of blue that crawled through the air, sucked into the card.

Slowly the wind died down, and the colors adorning the card's surface gradually faded, revealing the Fight's seemingly tranquil image, eyes closed, fists clenched, battle ready, at her sides.

"Li-kun," Eriol's gentle voice whispered from behind him as suddenly the little wolf collapsed, caught by a pair of deceptively strong arms before he could strike the ground, "I think you need some rest more than me now, ne?" ^_^

"Lemmie go, Hiiragizawa…" Syaoran's struggle was less than half-hearted as he felt himself relaxing into the warm embrace, his back screaming in protest to any movements and his hand aching with a dull yet sharp pulse. "I'm not…sleepy…"

"Oh yes you are," the mage chuckled, placing two fingers on his descendant's forehead and murmuring a sleep spell. Hoisting him up with a small wince of pain, credited to the still unhealed wounds from earlier, Eriol nudged the shoji door open with his toe before slowly making his way towards Li's room.

[A/N: x_X;; Wow, they both seem to be spending a lot of time in Li's bed, ne? *hentai snickering* ^_^;; *ahem* Anyway, I actually have a pretty good idea of how my next chappie is gonna be, so it won't take near as long to get out! Yay!! (Winter Break! Yay!!) o_O;; Anywhoosles, reviews will be appreciated! Constructive Criticism always helps! Flames are good too, I always need something to laugh about, y'know? ^_^]

The Fight:

http://www2.msstate.edu/~rel4/ccs_c-fight.jpg


	7. Of Mirrors and Unshed Tears

[A/N: IIIIIIIII'M BAAAAAAACK!!! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!! *extra glomping and random Lemon Pocky is distributed* ^_^ Wee…this chappie will have some Angst, then they'll finally get out of Syaoran's apartment! Yay! (XD not that I really mind them there…) On a quest to find the cards!! *dances around* Anywhoosles…Sorry Ewen, I don't know if Syaoran's gonna show Sakura up… (damn…), but I'll kinda excrete her from the story (o_O;; after this chappie that is…). Okee, I can't really think of anything else to say, so I'll be off…enjoy!]

Disclaimer: …I don't own CCS already… *goes of into a corner and sulks*

Title: Love Painted Black 

**_Chapter VII: Mirrors and Unshed Tears_**

Syaoran's eyes wearily opened, slowly shedding the bliss of sleep to adjust to the scant lighting of his room. Unable to remember why he had woken up, he slowly shifted his weight to roll over and go back to sleep. Expecting at least a small jolt of pain to shoot through his wounded back, he realized with a start that it didn't hurt any more.

"Nani?" He whispered absently, sitting up and turning his torso slightly to stretch the knotted muscles. //_Humph. Hiiragizawa healed it, I bet…Damnit! I owe him enough already!!_//

After coming to that conclusion, a loud, shrill ring of the phone shattered the room's silent calm with its piercing cry, reminding him why he had woken up in the first place. Grumbling, he reached over to lift the offending receiver up to his ear with a groggy; "Moshi moshi?"

"Ne? Li-kun?" It was a soft, worried, and all-to-familiar voice…Sakura's.

Syaoran did all he could to keep from letting his heart jump in excitement. "What?" He deadpanned, though there was a smile in his voice. Sakura was calling him!

"Um…Li-kun…I…" The voice on the other end grew uneasy, slightly shaky. She took a deep breath, as though steeling herself for what was to come.

"Sakura …?" He questioned hesitantly…she sounded so scared…

"Li-kun…I…" A sniffing, then a muffled '_He'll understand, you can do this_' in the background…it sounded suspiciously like Tomoyo's voice…

His heart could have stopped then and there. In fact, he was vaguely suspicious that it did, seeing as suddenly he found it nearly impossible to breath.

"I…I can't go out with you any more Li-kun…" She finally blurted, it was evident she was crying now…Syaoran could practically see the tears flowing out of those amazing emerald colored eyes…

"I know." He whispered back.

"N-nani?" She sniffed.

"You love Tomoyo." He was getting his voice back, and the accusation came out in a colder tone than he had intended.

"H-how did you know? Li-kun?" She let out a miserable hiccough, a loud sniff, then a shaky breath. "Li-kun, I'm so sorry, I--"

She was cut off with a shattering crack followed by a distinct static. Syaoran stared straight ahead, the receiver shattered and broken in his clenched fist, auburn eyes blank and dry. He wouldn't cry…not over something that he had known for a very long time…

But it hurt so much to hear her say it.

Because she didn't love him. Had she ever really? It was hard to say.

The door cracked open, and in popped a smiling face. "Li-kun? Wei made soup, and…" Eriol stopped, blinking as he spotted the broken phone in Syaoran's fist.

"She broke up with me." the smaller boy deadpanned to answer the unasked question, not even turning to regard the mage as he slowly unclenched his fingers, allowing the remaining shards to litter the bedspread. "She loves Tomoyo…and I…I'm…"

He stopped speaking, slowly exhaling and flopping backwards forcefully into the pillow and mattress beneath him. Casting the mage a sideways glare completely devoid of any emotion, he turned the auburn stare towards the ceiling once again. "Why are you still here anyway?"

Eriol blinked, sweatdropping. "Never let it be said that you're not full of tact, Syaoran."

"Well, I mean…I already owe you to much…and why? Why do you stay, anyway? You have a home, don't you?" For once the objection to the mage's use of his first name simply didn't exist.

Eriol smiled his infuriatingly charming, calm smile. ^_^ "I know you have your pride Li-kun, but accepting kindness from another human isn't always a bad thing."

Li opened his mouth to protest, though after a moments contemplation he seemed to decide that the silent treatment was more effective.

Eriol sighed and finally entered the room, setting the tray that he carried next to the more or less moping boy. "You really should eat Li-kun," He said quietly, flicking an attentive navy colored glance towards the door for a moment. Then quite suddenly he added; "There's another card."

"I know, I can sense it." Li snapped back. "Which one do you think it is this time?"

"I don't know. It has a fluctuating aura. Perhaps it is the Illusion. Or the Mirror? Hard to tell. It could even be the Change." Eriol was smiling calmly, as though he were talking about something as trivial as the weather.

Li nodded, sitting back up. "…And it's coming closer. We're going to have to get out of here you know. The cards just keep coming and coming. Maybe if we leave Japan we can lure them away from any populated areas…"

"Hai." Eriol had suddenly lifted his pale hand, the sun tipped staff appearing in his slender grip. "I believe it is the Mirror card." He said simply as a form stepped silently into the room, smiling cruelly.

The Mirror card, or rather the Fight card, advanced upon them. Mirror's uncanny ability to make an exact copy of anything held true.

"Another fight?" Syaoran asked, sounding slightly bored. 

The Mirror only smiled. "Yes. Another fight." There was a blue blur, and before either Syaoran or Eriol could move, the mage's body was being pummeled by an onslaught of powerful punches and kicks.

Eyes widening, Syaoran instinctively called his sword and pulled out the two cards he had already captured. Unable to waste time weighing his options, he decided to take the risk of momentary insanity in order to save Eri—err.. stop the Mirror card. [XD]

"RELEASE!!" Smoke spiraled up and around, colors flew blindingly, power clashed through his veins. The world around him plummeted into endless black, sharp numbness filling through him with painstaking slowness that was unmistakably swift. Everything was gone, but objects littered and crowded him. The air was tinged with scents both sweet and bitter, the air was icy hot, the wind powerful and gentle. His sight was blurry, and at the same time sharp. He was floating while rooted in one place. He was scared and filled with courage.

And standing across the vast chasm of darkness and light was a single figure. The Fight card. It regarded him intently.

'You wish to use my powers.'

"You are mine." His voice was loud and soft, harsh and timid. He commanded her and pleaded. Three simple words into the darkness.

'I am no one's.'

"You are mine."

'Why?'

"I defeated you. With my own hands. You. Are. Mine."

The blackness faded, the light spiraled away, and quite suddenly he felt real again. The room jerked back into his view, and with it the Mirror and a very bloody looking Eriol Hiiragizawa.

A voiceless whisper echoed in his ears, another presence shared his body. He had merged with the Fight card.

Turning from her already beaten foe, the Mirror regarded Syaoran calmly before lifting her fists into the air and charging towards Syaoran.

Li ducked, dodging to the left before bringing his foot flashing upwards to smash into Mirror's jaw. There was a resounding crack. Syaoran and the Fight's powers in the martial arts were much more powerful than the Mirror's imitation. A solid, formidable force.

Two more punches, a powerful roundhouse kick, and one uppercut later, the Mirror lay across the room, sprawled haphazardly, her dazed cerulean eyes slowly fading as her image was once again as the Mirror.

The small circular mirror was laying at her feet, and when Syaoran took one step closer, he caught his reflection. Blue. A light, sharp blue were his eyes. A small red diamond glowed through the thin fabric of his shirt, and his hands were clad in the sapphire fingerless gloves that he knew the Fight wore. Taking only a moment to consider this before his form reverted back to it's original amber-eyed, messy brown haired normal state.

Grabbing his forgotten sword from the floor, he raised it high above his head and shouted the powerful incantation; "By the power which flows through my bloodline, I command you, Mirror, to return to your power confined!"

There was a slow moment, a dragging second, where the Mirror's form slowly liquefied and slid from her position on the floor to creep through the air and fold herself within the card that was now sealed beneath the point of Syaoran's sword.

Snatching it from the air, Li turned his attention towards the corner, where the utterly battered (and quite beyond any repair that Li could administer) mage lay, unconscious and bleeding rapidly. "My god, Eriol…"

[A/N: Ack, 'tis not my fault that this chapter didn't get out till now this time…FF.Net was going haywire every time I tried to upload it (stupid AOL)! ;-; Dun blame me!!!]

^_^ I'll be adding the URL for a picture of all of the cards used in this chapter from now on…check back to earlier chapters to see pics of the cards used there.]

The Mirror:

http://www2.msstate.edu/~rel4/ccs_c-mirror.jpg

The Fight:

http://www2.msstate.edu/~rel4/ccs_c-fight.jpg


	8. Object of Woe

[A/N: Blegh. Sorry 'bout making Eriol seem so weak…but y'know how he commented that he had healed his own bones after the Flight card, and then how he healed Syaoran's back after the Fight card? Well, I was figuring…how much magic can a mage use before he starts to become at least slightly tired? *shrug* So, yeah. He just wasn't fast enough to react to the Mirror card before she got a few good blows in. *blinku* Hope that clears that up for 'ya ^_^;; *ahem* And I'd like to know if anyone knows anything about Syaoran's dad…I didn't notice them saying anything about him in the series…y'know, I could use that as a major plot device…MUAHAHAHA!! _; ….riiiiight…. So if anyone knows, just put it in your review please!]

Disclaimer: I don't own them. And I can't, for the life of me, think of a witty comment to stick here right now. Hey, gimme a break, this is my 8th Disclaimer for this story alone…I'm running out of ideas! ;-;

Title: Love Painted Black

**_Chapter VIII: Akurei_**

The light rivers of awareness were trickling slowly through his veins, bringing also a strange scent. A…clean scent. A _far_ too clean scent.

An instant fear invaded his senses.

The rough feel of a thin sheet pulled up around his neck only served to heighten this fear.

He was in a Hospital.

Eriol had yet to figure out why he had this unreasonable dread of hospitals…perhaps an ancient memory of Clow's that he hadn't managed to uncover yet? That sounded most logical.

Inhaling sharply, his fists clenched tightly at his side, quite suddenly causing him to realize that in his grip, there was a smaller fist in his own. A warm, callused hand that was familiar and strong. 

Slowly blinking open his tired navy eyes, Eriol stared down at the offending limb, slowly letting his sight travel up the length of the arm until it came to the head of unruly brown hair.

Li Syaoran was currently asleep in a chair next to his bed, the smaller boy's head resting on the edge of the mattress, cheek buried into the crook of his arm. His other hand lay in Eriol's grip, comforting… like he had been there all night.

Smiling that all-knowing, entirely-too-charming, trademark Eriol Smile(™), the mage slowly moved his slim fingers out of his descendant's grip. Brushing the chocolate hair from his eyes, he nudged Syaoran until – with a groggy curse and 'Just 5 more minutes Wei…' – his descendant woke up.

Seeing his suspiciously close proximity to the mage, Li instantly bolted backwards, now sitting in his chair as far away from Eriol as possible. His cheeks were bright crimson. With a nonchalant cough, he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh…um…good morning…"

Eriol smiled sweetly. "I'm in a hospital," he informed the smaller boy, his muscles still tense, his body radiating discomfort at the all-too-sterile surroundings.

Li lowered his eyes. "Well, yeah… um… You kinda got your ass whooped…and seeing as I have very limited healing magic," he pointed to the cast wrapped around Eriol's rib cage, and the one holding up his leg, "I found it kinda hard to stop you from bleeding all over my carpet…"

Eriol slowly nodded. "I'm in a hospital," he repeated helpfully.

Syaoran was watching his feet with rapt interest. "Um…yeah. I think we've already established that fact Hiiragizawa." He sighed, reddening slightly again. "And see? I stayed here all night. Just so you wouldn't be afraid. And I've got this horrible kink in my back. Hospital chairs aren't the most comfortable to sleep in. Hell, I think I'm getting soft. I've slept in trees before…Note to self: Need to train more. Mother would kill me if he knew how lax I've been…But you know what? I'd pay to see the day when my Mother sleeps outside. Come to think of it, the only training she's been through is magical. Pfft. And you know? She doesn't have any healing magic either. I wonder where that disappeared along the line, seeing as you have quite a bit and all… But we didn't have enough supplies and stuff to heal you at home, so I kinda had to bring you here, even though you don't like hospitals--"

A hand on his shoulder stopped his nervous monologue. "It's …fine…just… don't leave?"

The youngest clan member looked up at his ancestor, surprised. Never had he seen Eriol showing anything but his cool composure, and superiority. It was a vast change to see the powerful mage looking so uncertain, so…young. Like a 15-year-old boy. "I…um…alright." Syaoran agreed finally, his auburn gaze trained on his own hands, instead of the other's navy eyes.

There was a long pause. Comfortable silence drifted through the small room, settling down around them like a fine coat of dust. And, like with dust, someone just *has* to blow it off and send it all scattering through he air again. "Um…I'm gonna go get something to drink…"

"No you're not."

Li blinked. "Um…why not?"

"Because then you would be leaving." Eriol's eyes remained closed.

"But--"

"Nope."

Syaoran sighed in irritation. There was another pause, then, "Okay. Fine. When are you gonna get enough magic to heal yourself anyway? It could take months for all those bones to mend on their own!"

"I have enough magic already."

"Okay…and why don't you use it?"

Eriol was silent.

"Don't you want to leave the hospital?!"

"Nope."

The youngest Li clan member face vaulted. "What?!"

"We're not leaving." A pause. "Until you admit that you like me."

A large sweatdrop travelled down the side of Li's face. "What?!"

"That's right. I know you do. You just won't admit it." Eriol's expression was beyond smug. He was back to his normal self. "But don't worry, if you decide to keep denying it, my healing should only take a couple of months, right?"

Syaoran's mouth opened and closed, reminding Eriol briefly of a fish out of water. The smaller boy scowled. "You're such a…a jerk Hiiragizawa."

Eriol raised an eyebrow.

Syaoran shifted uneasily in his seat. "Fine. You're…um…Yeah. I don't mind being with you." He flushed brightly and turned away. "Happy?"

The mage chuckled and sat up in the bed. "All better."

Li blinked. "That quick?"

Eriol nodded. "That quick. Now, let's get out of here, shall we?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh god no…not another one…" Syaoran groaned, rubbing his temples with his two forefingers. "I just *had* to sense it, didn't I? I just *had* to!" 

Eriol trotted up amiably beside him, then chuckled. "Another one I see. So this is it? Kind of ironic…"

The shorter boy spun around and grabbed two fistfuls of the mage's shirt, shaking him rather violently. "Why?! Why me?" He jerked a thumb over towards the object of woe. "I thought it was just you and Sakura!"

Said object of woe sat silently on a shelf in a small gift shop, it's tiny black eyes and red fur accompanied by two tiny bat's wings, and a pointed tail. 

The small stuffed animal that resembled Kero FAR too much for Li's liking was at the moment lifeless in its tiny form, radiating a magical force that was a stark contrast to the Cards' animalistic kind of power.

"So, you don't suppose we can just leave it here?" Li looked rather hopeful.

Eriol sighed, shaking his head as he picked the 'stuffed animal,' up, and brought it over to the counter. After paying for it, he promptly handed it back to Li. "He's all yours, Syaoran."

Syaoran held the 'stuffed animal,' at arm's-length, looking at it distastefully. "Huh. Why did you have to get it, Hiiragizawa?" he asked sullenly.

Eriol smiled a little too slyly. "You don't like me getting you gifts my kawaii little wolf?"

A strangely high pitched and giggly voice sounded instantly from behind the counter. "Ooh, are you two dating?" A teenage girl stood behind them, eyes sparkling, an eager smile lightning up her pretty heart shaped face.

Li's cheeks flared a vibrant crimson instantly. "NO!" he said, a little too forcefully.

She giggled again. "Oh, there's no need to be shy!" she gushed enthusiastically, "I'm a big supporter of the Gay Community! You shouldn't have any shame in being a minority!"

Syaoran was spluttering, and Eriol's smile resembled that of a Cheshire cat. Opening and closing his mouth, the youngest Li clan member stood for a moment before grabbing the collar of Eriol's shirt, turning on his heel, and yanking the mage violently out of the shop. (Whilst, of course, literally squeezing the stuffing out of his new Kero-look-alike.)

The two were at least half way back to Li's apartment when the mage finally spoke again, detaching his descendant's hold on his shirt. "Why, Syaoran," he said lightly. "One might almost think you had something to hide back there."

He hadn't known Li could get any redder, but the boy did. Muttering something that sounded quite like, "Hentai…" they finished their walk in silence.

Wei wasn't home when the two boys got back, which left them alone… together… Li's face flared up again, and he prodded the 'stuffed animal,' to take his mind off things.

Things?

Oh Kami.

Li's cheeks were going back to their original color finally when he balanced his hands on his hips, huffing in mild irritation. "What is wrong with you?!" he asked rhetorically. Fortunately, Eriol took it to mean that he was talking about the Kero-look-alike.

"I don't know," Eriol said, frowning slightly. "Maybe you need to command it to return to its original form. Or tell it to speak to you."

"Then talk, you stupid stuffed animal," Li growled insultingly, poking the small 'stuffed animal's fluffy head. A large sweatdrop rolled down the furry red face, and its eye twitched.

"I am NOT a stuffed animal, I have a name. Akurei, Master of Hell!"

Eriol and Li stared at the 'master of hell', then at each other, then at Akurei again. After a long silence, Eriol spoke. "Well, at least it talked."

Li sweatdropped.

[A/N: **Insert dramatically evil laughter here** o_O;; Ah yes, well, I've finally finished this chapter! Woo-hoo!! ^_^ You can't blame me at the inconsistency of the timing for updates, I have a lot going on you know! *begins counting on her fingers* Stupid, evil, stupid Chores (and TRYING not to get grounded for 'accidentally' adding too much chili powder into the chili…^_^;; ), too much homework (Blegh…evil 8th grade…), and I've just started Japanese classes!! Baka C-chan! Japanese is haaaard!!! ;-; Yeah. Sooo, anywhoosles, *excessive virtual glompings sent to Daelan* (mah WONDERFUL beta reader, whom wrote most of the very end of the chappie…Much Love!!). More glompings sent out to my reviewers (51 REVIEWS!! YEEHAW!!!!), Luuurve 'yall!! Keep 'em coming!!! (AND DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME ABOUT SYAO-KUN'S DAD!!) …Okay, and as I was going to upload this, I caught wind of Mabis's flame. And, as promised, I will not take this badly. It' just criticism from a blatantly sour person, whom has no taste in stories. *sticks out tongue* ^_^;; Anyway, *whips out marshmallows* Anyone want a S'more?]


	9. Blizzards of Lost Love

[A/N: Ahh yes, Baka C-chan is back! XDXD Fear meee! o_O;; Sorry AGAIN for the irregular update…blame school! *sobs* Yeah…sooo………61 reviews!! YEEHAW!! Feel the LURVE! And thanks everyone for telling me about Li's dad…but does anyone know HOW he died? *evil laughter* … *ahem* More…lovely…PLOT TWISTS! Bwahaha.]

Disclaimer: I'm here so baka C-chan won't get sued. You sue; I hang you by your toenails and sic a pack of rabid chimpanzees on you. Boo-ya.

**_Title: Love Painted Black_**

**_Chapter IX: Blizzard of Lost Love_**

****

It was nearing midnight; twinkling diamonds were randomly strewn across a vast black canvass, and the silvery moon cut through overwhelming darkness like a radiant dagger. The wind was crisp and chilly, slicing through barriers of warmth and bringing a slight pink tinge to the cheeks of any passerby. Lady Winter had coated the ground with her luxurious mantle of gleaming snow, and each tree – though stripped of her leaves – wore no less than a blanket of white crystals.

A single silhouette stood against the pallid landscape, its figure tall and slender, and strangely ominous. Footsteps marked the snow, a small imperfection that told of its trek into this place of solitude, its journey from all that was inhabited to this place where not a soul dared to breathe for fear of marring the fragile splendor.

Framed by a head of soft white hair, which fell around a porcelain alabaster face in short strands before falling in smooth tumbles down her back, was a woman…A solitary existence against the wind that whispered around her, gently licking fair silky locks of hair that blended perfectly with her sculpted skin and form fitting dress. A gem of pure ice hung from her slender neck, dangling just above the low neckline, which arched out and embraced her slim shoulders.

"I can feel you…" Four silent words were lifted from pallid lips, caressed by the wind as icy eyes slowly fell shut, and the glacial face was lifted towards the sky that rained snow. "I can feel you…why won't you come to me? I miss you… I loved you… I hated you…"

All around the storm grew fierce, pelting snowflakes whipping through the air, unbidden. Anger so violent that even the bare trees seemed to flinch back slowly seeped through the once silent field. "Keeper of Time, I CAN FEEL YOU!"

*~*~*~*

Li shivered uncontrollably, gritting his teeth against the sudden blast of wind. "W-what the hell?!" He glanced up at the now open window of the small hotel room that he and Eriol had rented, with plans of traveling away from Japan…towards a more unpopulated region, so as not to let any harm befall unlucky bystanders if they were not able to contain a Card in battle at any point. It had been almost one week since they were last attacked.

Eriol frowned. "Can you feel that?"

Li nodded, pulling his pajama shirt tightly around his body as he stood up and eased the window closed. "Another Card…Man, I'm tired! Don't these things ever even sleep?!"

Akurei fluttered up from the bed. "Snow. The Snow Card is here…she's kind of a nutter…" He grinned wolfishly at Li. "A real Psych case…have fun!"

Li groaned, nonchalantly chucking a nearby pillow at his small guardian. "You're no help, Stuffed Animal."

Eriol shook his head slightly, a smile tugging at his lips as a muffled "I think you broke my wing, Clan boy!!" came from beneath said pillow.

Syaoran Snickered. "Hey Hiiragizawa, his wing is broken… maybe we can leave him here to 'heal'!"

Eriol sighed in exasperation, before lifting the pillow and consulting Akurei. "Snow…You said she was a 'nutter'… How so?"

The tiny guardian stuck his tongue out briefly at Li, who returned the gesture, before answering. "Hmm? Eh, Snow's one of the three cards that got most of the Mistress' memories. She holds the need to _find_ a lost love, while the two other's hold the need to _love _him, and the need to _hate_ him, respectively."

Eriol nodded thoughtfully. "Lost love…is that, perhaps, why the Mistress created you? A need to be acknowledged by him?"

Akurei coughed awkwardly for a moment before sweatdropping. "Well…kinda… The Mistress had a very…possessive side… she didn't want to have his attention; she wanted to have _him_. She was very controlling that way…"

Li blanched. "To _have_ him? To _control_ him?!"

Akurei nodded, grinning wolfishly again. "Wassamatter Clan boy? Scared?"

Syaoran immediately replaced the pillow on top of the little guardian's head, earning himself a muffled curse from the 'master of hell'. "What're we gonna--"

His words were cut short as a powerful blast of wind whipped the window open again, throwing everyone in the room backwards. "Keeper of time…" It was a word whispered hauntingly amidst the chaos of shattered glass and the raging storm, suddenly brought indoors. "I've found you…I can feel you!"

Syaoran was the first back to his feet, sword instantly in hand. Eriol was next, his staff up, arched far above his head. "What do you want?" the mage asked, seemingly calmly, his eyes hardened in calculation as he sized the Snow up, his lips twisted in a slight frown.

The Snow card lowered her dark lashes, sighting down her nose at Eriol. "I have no business with you Clow Reed." Anger seemed to lace every word, as though she was appalled that he could even think of talking to her at a time like this.

Syaoran scowled, taking a step back…closer towards Eriol. "Then why _are_ you here? To pick a fight?"

She took a step forward, the wind whipping around her, her alabaster hair lifted in wild rivulets around her face. "Keeper of Time…I found you…" Was all she whispered.

[A/N: Booyaka!! Two updates in one month! Fear my mad skillz! XD And dun forget to tell me if you know how Li's dad died!]

The Snow:


	10. Strange Allies

[A/N: C-chan is back, folks! XD –gets killed for the repeated, long absences- Eh heh heh… _ Blame my parents. I got grounded for flunking two of my classes, and wasn't aloud on the computer until I brought my grades back up in summer school. As such, I started writing the next chapter on random pieces of paper…Of course, then, half of them got lost. _ Eeeeeeevillll… (Once again, C-chan is Really, REALLY, _REALLY _sorry!)]

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Apparently, Santa doesn't bring you EVERYTHING on your Christmas list.

Title: Love Painted Black

Chapter X: Strange Allies

It was silent, then. Almost as though someone had sucked all of the sound from the small hotel room, leaving only the noise that was wind that drifted through the shattered window. The hush seemed fragile – Snow's strange words still drifting through the calm, like an echo.

But inside Eriol's calculating mind was racing with quick questions, quick answers… If Saran was the keeper of time, then things were suddenly starting to make sense. Why a boy with such inexperience in using time-magic could _stop_ time completely was implausible before. Now, however, it was conceivable. 

Syaoran's normally scowling face held an expression of confusion, and of vague tiredness. Beneath tanned skin, well-toned muscles were clenched tight. "So it's found the 'Master of Time'…me…" He hissed to Akurei, throwing the guardian a sideways glance. "Now what?"

The small red 'master of hell' glanced at Snow for a moment, then shrugged, its tiny black wings beating furiously at the air in attempt to stay aloft. "I don't know. I don't think the Mistress expected her emotions to filter into the Cards. She didn't always think ahead, when it came to things like this."

Eriol's dark navy eyes narrowed as he slowly straightened. "You must talk to her, Li-kun. She'll only listen to you."

"And what exactly am I supposed to say, Hiiragizawa?" The smaller boy snapped back, angry – though not entirely at just Eriol. "Nice to meet you, how about dinner and a date?"

"Keeper of time…" Her words formed a slow mantra, angry and sad and happy all at once. "I've found you…"

Icy wind seemed to wrap around them, spiraling like a powerful rope around both of the fighters - the suddenness of the invisible attack rendering them both helpless.

Syaoran let out a small choking noise, legs pinned in place as the ice solidified, hardening around his skin and clothes. Eriol looked to be in the same predicament, though his expression was less 'panic', and more 'calm, calculating'. Throwing a sideways glance at his descendent, the mage slowly clenched his fingers together, closing his eyes and mumbling quick words in the spidery language of magic. After a long moment, warmth pulsed through the ice holding both fighters down, causing the clear substance to glow red.

With a quick twist of his forearms, Syaoran broke the binds and landed in a crouched position on the floor. Fishing through his tiny arsenal of cards, he pulled out first the fight, then the mirror. Frowning, he knew he'd need as much help as he could get.

Pausing before he released any of the cards, he slowly exhaled. "What…what do you want? Now that you've found me…?" He didn't sound scared, just slightly confused.

She stopped, glancing at him as though seeing him for the first time. "Master of time…" She slowly reached out, slender fingers pale and ghost-like as they neared his form, her porcelain featured face contorted into an expression of …confusion? …hesitation? …fear…?

Then suddenly she threw her head back, icy lips parted in a silent scream, pallid eyes wide and unseeing as she stared at the ceiling.

There was a moment of awkwardness, which Li obligingly broke with a bewildered: "…the hell…?" Which seemed to spur Akurei back into motion.

"Clan boy!" The tiny thing snapped, whirling around and staring at said boy with wide, panicked eyes. "Make her stop doing that!"

Syaoran blinked, confused at the sudden command. "Huh?"

"NOW!" Who knew such a small thing could make so much noise?

Breaking from his momentary stupor, the brunette nodded and pulled out a long yellow incantation card, his sword at the ready. "God of lightn--"

"Li-kun…" A much calmer voice broke into the conversation. "I wouldn't do that, in here…We've done enough damage to this hotel already…"

Scowling, the youngest of his clan slowly lowered the incantation scroll to his side, and reached towards the two cards he held. Which one to use, in a situation like this? And why did he need to stop her from…screaming, for lack of a better word, though there was no sound issued from her pale lips? Why did Akurei seem so frantic…?

"Hurry…" The stuffed animal snapped impatiently, "She's calling the other two cards! You've gotta make her stop!"

Oh. So _that _was why.

Slowly curling his fingers around the Fight card, he yanked it upwards, tossing it into the air. At the exact moment that the tip of his blade slammed down onto the card with jarring reality, Li's word spiraled into black.

This was quickly becoming his least favorite part of summoning a card.

The place he was now was no more than a confusing paradox, twisting his senses until he was unsure of anything and everything.

With the exception of the Fight card. She stood, her furious aura washing over his mind and rooting him with certainty. She was there, and she was solid.

And she was his.

"You wish for me to fight?"

The card's voice was melodic and soft, yet harsh and demanding. Her eyes were pallid and cold, yet gentle and caring. But she understood that he had defeated her, and she must obey him.

"Yes." He answered.

"Very well." She answered, softly, loudly, happily, reluctantly… "We will fight."

Before he had time to respond, he was jerked back to reality. 

But not quite the reality he was used to. This would soon become his second least favorite part of summoning a card – merging with it. Was it too much to ask that the cards had their own form? He didn't like sharing his body, his own mind with something that he had to defeat to gain its cooperation.

He could feel Fight's cruel, soft voice echoing in the back of his mind, and he frowned. If he was going to defeat Snow, he'd have to concentrate fully – that annoying voice wasn't helping much.

'_Shut up,_' he projected mentally, wondering if Fight had actually heard him. There was a falter in the cruel tone, before it chuckled. He scowled. It was _laughing _at him??

'_As you wish._'

"…an Boy! Clan Boy!" Akurei's voice cut into Li's literal internal conversation. "Snap out of it!"

Syaoran blinked in surprise, before he batted the creature out of the air and away from his face out of pure instinct (he, later, decided to blame the Fight card's influence). Akurei stuck his tongue out at the young clan member, before picking himself up and shaking himself off. 'Brat…' could be heard muttered as the guardian took to air again.

With a swift jerk of movement, Syaoran was upon the snow card, foot flashing upwards to catch her in the stomach, sending her sprawling. Holding up an incantation scroll, he ignored Eriol's warning and brought the point of his sword blade down upon it. "God of lightning, lend me your power!" 

A bright flash of the deadly yellow light emitted from the paper, slamming powerfully into Snow's fallen body. At the same moment that it hit, Snow released a high, keening screech. Gusts of wind spiraled forcefully around the small room, smashing all of its occupants, save Snow, against a wall. 

With a rather muffled curse, Akurei pried himself away from the white stucco; his tiny wings flapping forcefully, only to be smacked back into the hard surface. Before he could do anything further, a dark, powerful energy invaded his senses like a slap to the face. A scowl crossed his stuffed-animal features, and he hissed one name into the fray: "…Nosferatu…"

Black light began to seep into chaos, easing the power of Snow's winds a fraction as it crept through the air towards her, sluggish like the flow of blood from a stilled being.  When the inky stuff touched her skin, another keening screech filled the air, and she stilled, falling over into a heap on the ground – unconscious.

"I think," a silky voice, soft and sly, whispered into Syaoran's ear as the brown haired boy jumped a good few feet in the air, "that now would be the opportune time to capture the card, hmm?"

Deciding to capture her now, and ask questions later, the youngest of his clan nodded, pulling his sword upwards and beginning the incantation that drew power from his own veins. "By the power which flows through my bloodline, I command you, Snow, to return to your power confined!"

Red smoke spiraled around him, as Snow's body slowly liquefied, seeping into the card which was lit up with a myriad of colors. Slowly it solidified, showing her image imprinted on the front, where she looked utterly and completely content. He sighed, defusing himself from Fight with but a flick of his mind, catching her card before it fluttered to the floor.

Whirling back around instantly, he pointed an accusatory finger at the newcomer – he appeared to be a boy of about 18-20 years of age, his figure was slight, and he only stood about three inches taller than Eriol. "Who are you?" Li demanded instantly, thankful for the help, though not entirely trusting this mysterious stranger.

Before he knew what was happening, the other had seized his hand, and was kneeling before Syaoran, his lips planted on the back of the palm he was holding, a kiss of greeting. Instantly flushing bright crimson, Li couldn't find it in his power to pull his hand away from the beautiful stranger's lips. "I…am your guardian, Master of Time."

"Nosferatu!" Akurei suddenly sprang up from his position by the wall, managing to land a good kick in the face of the newcomer, a vein popping on his red, furry forehead. "Still a slut, I see!"

Grabbing the stuffed animal from the air, Nosferatu smirked down at it – his expression superior. "Ah, Akurei, it's been a while. And I'm not a slut," he tossed a few stray strands of long silken black hair over his shoulder with a sickeningly sweet smile. "I prefer to think of myself as a flirt."

"Oh, yeah, 'flirt' my furry red a--" he was cut off as he was dropped unceremoniously to the floor, Nosferatu rising again to his feet as he caught sight of Eriol, a smile dragging itself slowly across his pale lips. 

"Hmm…" he took a step forward – consequently closer to Syaoran – and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, peering over it at the mage. Black eyes sparkling merrily at his fortune to be magically bonded to such lovely Bishonen, his expression now resembled that of a Cheshire cat. "Looks like I'm one lucky guardian…"

"NOSFERATU!"

[A/N: Wai! That chapter took FOREVER to write. Damn writers block. Ah well, I hope you like it. XD And don't even bother asking about Nosferatu. He's like that all the time, don't mind him. ^___^;;; Anywhoo… I'm gonna make my own spin on the story of Li-kun's father's death, so ignore it if I get any facts wrong… Thank you all sooo much for your reviews! I love you all! -huggleglomps- u.u You all rawk my sawks. Sankyou for being (semi) patient while I spurred my lazy ass onto writing. You all deserve Pocky! –hands out much Chocolate Coconut Pocky- (from the last Anime Convention that I went to! 3 It tastes sooooooo good! ;-; ) Once again, I am REALLY _REALLY _sorry about the wait! ;-; Forgive meee!]

The Snow:

The Fight:


	11. Borrowed Realities

[A/N: XP!! People like Nosferatu! I'm …so…happy!! –sniff, tear- I wasn't sure if he'd be a liked guy or not when I submitted the chappie. ^__^ Glad he got good responses. Anywhoo, I'm sorry – again – about the wait for this chapter. Blegh. u.u C-chan is so bad at the updating mish-mash! -sobble- I dun even have a decent excuse this time! Forgive me, minnasan!]

Disclaimer: Egggl! Hhhtpft! Uuugh! (AKA: The author does not own the show Card Captor Sakura. But she wants to, very bad. Hence she is making various caveman grunts and sobbing at the same time. Do not ask, if you favor your sanity.)

/blah/ + //blah// = Mental conversation between two entities 

Title: Love Painted Black  
Chapter XI: Borrowed Realities

The adrenaline of the moment had worn off, the poor room's distressed state evident. Snow's violent wind had whipped through the place, ripping the furniture from its designated spot and depositing it elsewhere. Blankets were strewn halfway across the room, torn from the beds, and a thin sheen of frost had settled upon every surface.

Regaining his breath – and, likewise, wits – Syaoran pulled his shoulder and hand from the dashing guardian's grasp. 

Nosferatu didn't seem the least bit daunted, as he blatantly ignored Akurei's agitated grumbling, turning from the two boys to sweep a fall of black hair over his shoulder and smiled infuriatingly while surveying the damage done to the room. "Hmm. I do suppose this will hard to fix."

"Well," snapped Akurei, "he you hadn't waited 'till the most dramatic moment to show up, then it wouldn't be this bad!" 

"Akurei," Eriol said quietly, admonishing the Master of Hell, "We should at least attempt to avoid waking up any other patrons of this hotel."

The small guardian gave a long-suffering sigh, before he crossed his furry red arms (paws?) and sulked for a few moments. The other guardian threw an elegant obsidian glance around the room before smiling again. "Might I suggest we leave before someone musters up the courage," (Read: stupidity) "to see what is going on here?"

Akurei resumed speech. "And just leave this place a mess?!"

Syaoran didn't seem contrary to Nosferatu's idea. "We're not boy scouts," he commented, glancing at Eriol.

"Mm," the mage hummed in amusement, "I agree. It would be a wise idea."

Akurei sweatdropped, muttering beneath his breath about everyone being against him, before he finally let out a huff of indignation. "Fine!" He grumbled, floating towards the large hole in the wall and pouting.

Eriol smiled knowingly as he let the sun-tipped staff disappear from his fingertips, amiably walking towards the hole also. Syaoran followed silently, releasing a large yawn as he did so.  Nosferatu trailed after them, a perpetual smirk planted on his cunning features.

*~*~*~*

/He is too young./

//Perhaps, perhaps not. He is strong enough.//

/But he is not ready./

//He has already met with two of his guardians.//

/Even so, there are many things he has left unresolved. He will not survive the three hundred years here, not like he is now./

//He will have to. You cannot survive much longer.//

/I won't allow him to, not alone./

//Do not deceive yourself. It is not your choice, you cannot watch over this place forever.//

/I can try! For him./

//You cannot. You are still only human. Do not let your foolish, fragile emotions weigh you. Fate will not be swayed.//

/I must do something./

//There is nothing to do. Your body will soon deteriorate, and you will be left with nothing. Time will be left unguarded. That cannot happen.//

/I will not simply stand by and let my Son loose his chance at life. Not when it is just beginning./

*~*~*~*

Tomoyo sat silently, sewing a mellow purple pleat of fabric on top of a soft cherry brown piece, putting some of the finishing touches together. It contrasted nicely, constructing the base colors and pattern of the young seamstress' newest creation. She smiled gently, glancing occasionally at her sketched design, imagining what it would look like on Sakura.

Pale fingers worked delicately, as she sewed all of her love into the fabric, with frills added to the sleek sleeves, and small hearts embroidered into the flared skirt. The outfit was beautiful; a slightly oriental design added into it, with earthy tones, and flame-retardant, ultra light fabric.

Tomoyo always had a way of planning ahead.

The young, violet haired girl slowly stood, carefully carrying the finished costume upstairs to where her best friend and lover waited for her in the kitchen, eating a small bar of the chocolate that matched her velvety brown hair while smiling that sweet, sugary smile.

*~*~*~*

"We should hurry. The cards keep coming faster and faster…" Syaoran frowned, wrapping his arms tighter around his form as they walked away from the destroyed hotel, in hopes of finding another place to spend the night. "Where will we go?"

Eriol was silent for a moment, the only noise was the echoing of three sets of feet slapping against the unforgiving black pavement, and the almost buzz-like noise of Akurei's wings beating furiously against the air. "Wherever we go, should we not inform your family first? We could drop by for a visit."

The shorter boy frowned slightly. "Can't we just… call them, or something?"

Clow Reed's incarnation smiled patiently. "I think we should probably consult them in person, first. Besides, I'm hoping that _someone _from your clan will be able to tell us about the Blood Cards. I don't have any recollection of them at all…"

Li sighed, still frowning. "How are we going to get there? Hong Kong is very far away."

"Aa," Eriol agreed, "But my magic, I've discovered, is much more powerful when I'm closer to places that house their own Magical auras. And I fear that we will need as much of my magic as we can get."

The youngest of his clan finally gave a grudging nod, lowering his eyes to the ground as he kicked at a few pieces of loose asphalt in vexation.

Nosferatu watched the interaction with a neutral expression, though a glitter of mischief flickered in his endless obsidian eyes. These two were by far the most …interesting people he'd ever been bonded to. And if only he could rid himself of the furry nuisance that was his fellow guardian, it would be perfect.

*~*~*~*

Two forms stood in the abandoned hotel room, wind and snowflakes swirling around them with violent abandon. They both appeared to be female, though outlandish in the very least. The first was tall and elegant, the designs of her clothes curling around her body like a large violin, the strings running up her torso, and reaching to just beneath her chin. Her hair was long and silken, coming to a slight curl at the very end, which reached down to her thighs. She war an unreadable expression on her fragile looking face.

The second was shorter, and much more wild in appearance. Her hair was long, spiky and untamed. She wore a skintight outfit that had shoulder pads, gloves, and shoes as jagged as her mane. Her expression was indefinable, though as wild as the rest of her. She looked impatient.

//They've taken her.//

/Already?/

//You took too long to get here!//

/Placing the blame on me will get you nowhere./

//Ugh. Do you have a plan to find him, now?//

/Can you not feel him?/

//I can. I can feel him so much... I can feel him so bad…//

/It hurts…/

//I hate him.//

/I love him./

//It hurts…// 

*~*~*~*

Akurei sighed, watching as his two Masters trudged along silently, both devoid of sleep and looking ready to pass out. He glanced up at the winter sky, littered with clouds and only half-visible stars. It would be hours before dawn. They had exited the populated areas a while ago, and were now trudging through the Shopping district of some town far north of Tomoeda. With a slightly mistrusting glance towards Nosferatu, he slowed his hovering ever so slightly so he could speak in the beautiful guardian's ear.

"We gotta let them rest," he commented softly. "We can pull them into our dimension for a couple hours, right?"

At first the obsidian-haired guardian looked as though he would protest, but he resisted after a glance at Syaoran and Eriol. He sighed. "It will drain most of our energy to create a portal in which they can come through. You'll have to convert out of your borrowed form right in front of them…" He looked amused at the prospect.

Akurei looked as though he'd rather jump into a boiling vat of acid. "Can't we just knock them out first??"

Nosferatu smirked. "Oh no, I'm not letting you get out of it _that _easy."

Akurei glared at him for a long moment, fire nearly crackling in his eyes. "I'm going to have my revenge on you someday," He muttered, before flying towards Eriol and Syaoran and informing them of his idea. The shorter boy was suspicious, though Eriol assured him that even if it were unsafe for them, Nosferatu and Akurei's magical bonds would make it impossible for them to _not _keep their masters safe.

Syaoran gave in after a short argument… it was clear he was far too tired to really care.

Nosferatu smiled mysteriously, before lifting his hands and placing both palms directly on each of the boy's foreheads. Each felt a small jerk, as though the ground had been ripped from beneath their feet. They floated, and yet stayed still in a place that Syaoran recognized instantly.

"W-what? But this is…"

"This is the 49th dimension, created solely for you, Li-kun," Nosferatu answered, his voice loud yet soft, echoing in the crowded, empty void. "It is a place where Time and stands still, so that you may merge freely with the cards."

Eriol, who had been listening to the conversation with only half an ear suddenly frowned. "Where has Akurei gone?" He questioned, turning towards his descendent and the guardian.

Nosferatu smirked all-too slyly, and he suddenly stepped to the side, revealing the form that had previously been hiding behind his.

Syaoran's jaw dropped, and even Eriol had the good graces to give off a massive sweatdrop.

Akurei stood, looking indignant and embarrassed. Huge obsidian wings spun of glimmering spider silk folded tightly against a slender back. Crimson hair fell in soft waves, all the way down to scantly clad thighs. A single black silk cloth wrapped barely around the chest, leaving the flat torso completely bare, before cross crossing in front again and ending in the back. A staff that appeared to be made completely of flames was held aloft, and a gold band with a demonic aura wrapped around Akurei's forehead.

Syaoran appeared to be choking on his own tongue. Eriol looked as though he was on the verge of letting his own jaw drop.

Li slowly lifted one finger, and managed to find his voice.

"YOU'RE A WOMAN?!"

[A/N: XD; don't blame me, I couldn't resist? It was such a boring chapter, I figured I had to put _something _interesting in it. XDD In any case! All of my reviewers, I LUFF J00! I SO owe you all, big time! You're really patient with me, even though I take FOREVER to get out these itty bitty chapters. Gomen ne!]

The Shot:

The Song:

(mentioned) The Snow:


End file.
